planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno Falcon
The Inferno Falcon is an impulsive dragon, and a member of the Stoker Class. This species first appeared in the written 'movie', The Planet Dragons, where only one of its kind was originally Vulcan. A younger specimen, named Pang later appeared in ''Planet Dragons: The Series''. In fact, Inferno Falcon is one of the four 'Forgotten Dragons', along with the Waterhorn, Spython, and Skelatto. General Information Appearance Inferno Falcons are large dragons, with tough scales and muscular limbs, as well as a snake-like tail. They have wings that are unusually short, making them apparently flightless. Despite the fact that this dragon's species-name has the term "falcon", the creature itself does not resemble a falcon in the slightest. An Inferno Falcon usually has a dark-brown body, with yellow-orange spikes running along its back. It has thick, black claws on both its wings & feet. For facial features, the dragon has golden reptilian-eyes near the front of its snout, and a red 'nasal-horn'. It is unknown if this gives it a blind spot, or not. Finally, the dragon also bears long horns which fade to black in coloration. Abilities Fire Manipulation The Inferno Falcon is known for its nasty habit of causing havoc from 'playing with fire' by hand. Vulcan has demonstrated this reckless ability upon unleashing his wrath during the battle between him & Sun, in the Celestial Palace. Lava-like Fire Breath The Inferno Falcon's fire is incredibly dangerous, and due to it possessing acidic properties, it is able to burn through strong wood, but not metal (at least). Even younger dragons of this species are capable of burning old buildings. Strength This dragon has possessed amazing strength, as demonstrated many times in The Planet Dragons 'movie', especially during Vulcan's escape in the Castle of Arrest. He managed to cling onto walls without slipping or falling-off, broke a metallic-chain in half with ease, and even defeated a horde of soldiers. Training an Inferno Falcon Dragon Kata is likely going to make them more powerful and dangerous. Master Sun has taught Vulcan so much martial arts, that he became nearly-impossible to defeat. Speed, Endurance & Agility Although not the fastest dragon, the Inferno Falcon is incredibly fast with powerful running-legs and long-lasting energy. Vulcan was able to escape from prison, sprint across the mountains, fight off the Planet Dragons (excluding Terra) on the 100-Mile Bridge, and continue his way toward the Celestial Palace with nearly no pauses in between. Weaknesses Temper Tantrums This dragon is often blinded by its anger, similar to that of the Martian Monster, but in a more threatening sense. It would try to get back at its adversaries without stopping to think first. Charged Blast The Inferno Falcon may be very strong as its seems, though it is vulnerable to one certain dragon's attack; The Earth Terran's water blast, if charged-up to full potential. Terra was able to make her blast powerful enough to push Vulcan several feet away before literally kicking him out of the city. Behavior & Taming Inferno Falcons are incredibly perilous dragons that can be lethal when engaged in a fight. They could only be tamed as infants, as they would be fun-loving and affectionate. However as an adult, they can behave darkly and are quick to anger. They are prone to abusing their powers in various ways, and hardly get the feeling of wearing-out. They do have a rare, weaker side to their typical demeanor. If worn-out, the Inferno Falcon would likely try not to confess about its condition, when the dragon's problem really seems clear. Gallery Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan Stoker Class.png|The Inferno Falcon is classified in the Stoker Class Trivia * This the first 'extrasolar' dragon-species, and also the first of the 'Forgotten Dragons' to be introduced. * The Inferno Falcon was originally going to be a rival for Venus, and its design was different as well. Category:Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Extrasolar Dragons Category:Forgotten Dragons